


GAME THEORY

by PolarBeer



Series: 《电饭煲周刊》AU！ [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Letters, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarBeer/pseuds/PolarBeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《电饭煲周刊》最近新开设了一个感情咨询专栏，欢迎各位有恋爱烦恼的读者来信咨询。我们有三位热心的专家为您答疑解惑。每期周刊将选登一篇来信和相应的回复。我们的专家组有：穆勒、波多尔斯基、厄齐尔。但他们会使用笔名。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事发生在《毋庸置疑的确定性》(http://archiveofourown.org/works/2261151）之后的几个月。
> 
> 一句话前情提要：数学家胡大头和记者阿花搞上了；总裁猪和记者波搞上了。

删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文


	2. Chapter 2

删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我速度地把最终章给更新了。建议大家可以先复习一下第一章，不然有些地方看起来会很莫名其妙。

删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文


End file.
